Oracle 04: They're Here! The Remaining Armored Fighters
Oracle 04: They're Here! The Remaining Armored Fighters (彼らはここにいます！残りアーマードファイターズ Karera wa koko ni imasu! Nokori Āmādo Faitāzu) is the fourth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It is also marks as the debut appearance of the six remaining Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Hayashibara siblings returned back from Mexico after they filming a documentary. In their return, Anaira and Kohei found the remaining Armored Fighters who was chosen by Erika Hayashibara. Plot After they filming a documentary in Yucatán, Mexico, Hayashibara siblings Anaira and Kohei returned back to North Chevron. Heading back to home, they showed to Fatima and Minori a big chest containing the six remaining Armored Fighters Equipment with name tags attached. Anaira explained to Fatima and Minori about the equipment, and they took the two Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys containing their names in the name tag attached. Fatima asked about this, and Anaira told them that they, three TransHead TV news reporters and one TransHead TV child star were also chosen by Erika to become the Armored Fighters, just like her and Kohei. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide was sermonizing by Emperor Ryuuen for the failed mission to kill Anaira. Triskaide explained and apologized, and Archos appears and mocks him. He told to Archos that he will also sermonizing by Emperor Ryuuen once he fails again in his mission to kill Anaira just like him. Irie told to Archos not to be overconfident, but he ignored it and he's confident that he will kill Anaira once he face her in a battle. On the other hand; Cyan mocks Triskaide, Irie and Archos; and she will be the one who kill Anaira. Meanwhile, Anaira, Fatima and Minori went to TransHead TV Media Center carrying a chest containing the six remaining Armored Fighters Equipment and headed it to Anaira's office. Anaira told to Fatima to find three TransHead TV news reporters; Hiroshi Onodera, Ayako Takatori, Chisato Terajima; and a child star named Ryoko Morishita to head on her office. On the other hand, Archos volunteered himself to Emperor Ryuuen to summon another Chariot Monster. Emperor Ryuuen agreed, and told him that not to be fail in his mission, or else he will get punished. In TransHead TV Media Center building again, Fatima told to Anaira that she'd already called them to head here to the office. Anaira was confident that they will come and explain to them about the Armored Fighters Equipment. Meanwhile, Archos summoned Chariot Monster Scion to wreak havoc in human world and to kill Anaira. After sending Scion to human world together with Chariot Soldiers, Cyan secretly went to the portal to go to the human world to fight Anaira. Kohei saw a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking people in a nearby plaza in Hirakawa City. He contacted Anaira to go to the location. Because the Chariots are attacking again the human world, Anaira told to Fatima and Minori to explain to the four individuals that they were also chosen by Erika Hayashibara to become the Armored Fighters, and left her office immediately to help her younger brother. In a nearby plaza where the Chariot Soldiers attack, Anaira and Kohei transformed into Armored Fighter 01 and Armored Fighter 02 respectively and attacked the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Ryoko came in to the office. Chisato asked Fatima about why they were in the office. Fatima explained to them that they were chosen to become the Armored Fighters. She showed the chest containing the Armored Fighters Equipment. At first, they were not believe what Fatima said, until they took the four Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys containing their names written to the name tag attached, and found out that Fatima was right. Minori also explained to them that the Chariots started to invade the human world, and she showed a live footage taken from the plaza where Anaira and Kohei fighting the Chariot Soldiers. Fatima asked them if they were going to join and help the Hayashibara siblings. Meanwhile, after Anaira and Kohei finished attacking the Chariot Soldiers, Chariot Monster Scion came in and attacked the Hayashibara siblings. Because of brutally attacked made by Scion, Anaira and Kohei were de-transformed back to civilian form and there they were continuously attacked by Scion, causing them to get themselves in a pinch. In a surprise, Fatima and Minori; along with Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Ryoko; came in to help the Hayashibara siblings. Anaira and Kohei thanked Fatima and others for rescuing them. Scion, on the other hand, mocks Anaira and others and told them that they will never win over him. But Anaira told him that they will defeat him in a battle. Altogether, the Hayashibara siblings and the six remaining individuals transformed themselves into Armored Fighters respectively; Anaira transformed into Armored Fighter 01, Kohei transformed into Armored Fighter 02, Fatima transformed into Armored Fighter 03, Minori transformed into Armored Fighter 04, Hiroshi transformed into Armored Fighter 05, Ayako transformed into Armored Fighter 06, Chisato transformed into Armored Fighter 07, and Ryoko transformed into Armored Fighter 08; and fought together against Scion. In the end, they defeated Scion using Meister Slash, the finisher of the Armored Meister Fighters; and Energy Target Blast, the finisher of the Armored Energy Fighters. After the battle, Anaira and Kohei thanked Fatima, Minori, and the four other individuals who helped them to defeat the Chariot Monster. On the other hand, Cyan secretly spying Anaira, and she held a mysterious Armor Key in order to do her secret mission. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan (シアン Shian): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) Suit actors In-suit stunt double *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Scion: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: N/A *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 8 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「LOST A WAY」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 104, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 04: Reunited Again, Vengeance Of Ara episode 59, and Nocturnal Project episode 108. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes